Take You Down
by awfuck
Summary: Avery and Kendall have been best friends for a while but is that all he wants to be?   If you listen to Take You Down by Chris Brown it kind of helps the  mood


"Pasta or rice?" Kendall yelled from the kitchen."Uummm…It doesn't matter to me!" Avery responded not even really thinking about the choices. "So why did you decide you wanted to make me dinner tonight? I didn't even know you could cook."

"Because Ave, you're my best friend and you always do everything for me so I figured it would be nice."

I knew Kendall couldn't cook and I also knew I would end up taking over at some point but it was cute that he was attempting it at least.

Kendall and I have been best friends since freshman year of high school until now, our freshman year of college. Kendall had moved out of his parents house closer to the community college in which we both attend so I was over his place a lot. We've always been just friends, not that I want to be more or anything. I mean he just has really gorgeous eyes and a beautiful voice that makes you melt as soon as he opens his mouth and perfect hair that falls perfectly without him even trying and the smoothest personality ever. With Kendall and I, I've always thought there could be something more but maybe that's just my infatuation with our perfect friendship because he doesn't make it seem like he'd agree.

Kendall gets around but oddly enough I don't get jealous because no matter what, he always has a complaint afterward whether it be, 'She was too easy.' or, 'She wasn't into it.' or my favorite when I jokingly ask him if he 'got some', 'Nah, she didn't want to go all the way.' I just assume the girls are losers and I don't have anything to worry about.

"Avery, could you come watch this while I use the bathroom?"

"Of course I'll take over the cooking like always!" I responded in a sarcastic tone as he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

I had been occasionally stirring the pasta for about 5 minutes when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and two hands sliding down the front of my thighs, his front pressed against my back. I gasped a little out of fright even though I knew it was Kendall but even then I was still a little scared and confused."Sshh…It's just me." His warm breath tickled my ear.

I didn't even realize music was playing until he pulled his head away a little, it was 'Take You Down by Chris Brown. What in the world was happening?

"You look so beautiful in this little dress." He whispered in my ear as I felt my cheeks burning and then suddenly everything inside of me was burning as Kendall started to move his hips side to side with the smooth beat. I slowly relaxed into him and let him take control. He moved my hair to the side and started lightly kissing my neck and I let out a deep could he be so confident that I wouldn't freak out? Does he know I have fantasized about this forever? Maybe he's just really horny and was hoping I'd go along with it for a night.

My thoughts were totally erased when I heard him whispering the lyrics into my ear, 'Let me take you down, I really wanna take you down and show you what I'm about. Can I take you now?'

I realized what was happening or realized I didn't know exactly what was happening so I turned around in his arms…big mistake. I could no longer breathe correctly, I had never ever seen this look in his beautiful green eyes. He connected our foreheads and pulled my body closer as he swayed his hips more, never letting go of mine."You seem confused." He spoke in a hushed tone.I couldn't even speak correctly with my mind being so focused on our hips connected. "I-I am a l-little bit I g-guess."

"You make it so obvious Avery. I know you feel it too." He was still speaking extremely low, his minty breath hitting my thing I knew he was dipping his head down to kiss my shoulder. The sexual tension was building up so quickly with his front side pressed against my front side, I couldn't help but weave my fingers into his hair lightly tugging on it. He continued to suck and bite on my shoulders, I couldn't hold back my moans any longer. He lifted his head up slightly just to give me his stupid little smirk and then continued kissing up my neck, to my jaw line and finally to my lips. The kiss was slow at first but I didn't want slow anymore so I took control by backing him into a wall. He grunted into my mouth and I felt that stupid smirk against my lips. He slid his hands under my ass to the back of my thighs, next thing I knew I was on a counter.I quickly pulled away and his eyes shot open. "What are we doing Kendall?" My voice didn't even sound like me."Whatever you want baby." My stomach filled with butterflies at the pet name.

I realized the same song from before was starting back up again which wasn't helping my racing continued kissing up my neck. "Kendall…" He hummed into my neck. "I-I don't know…" I felt his hands sliding up my legs, under my dress to my thighs and I couldn't help but let out another moan.

He pulled his face away to look at me. "Your smell is intoxicating and your skin is so soft. Your eyes make me crazy along with that cute smile. All of those other girls…they were just to make you jealous, I was the one to blow them off early just so I could hang out with you after. Your goofy laugh is extremely contagious. I'm so messed up and yet you still accept me into your perfect world."

I didn't know what else to do so I just wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard.

I slipped my tongue past his lips as he moaned into my slid his hands under my ass picking me up and carrying me to who knows where. We didn't break away from our small make out session until he set me down on a soft surface which I soon realized was his bed.

I suddenly remembered dinner. "The food…"

"I shut it off a while ago.""But I'm hungry." I had my smartass smirk on which quickly disappeared as he shot back a smartass response."I can change that right now."I just sat still on the bed as he slowly moved towards me placing his hands on my shoulders and gently pushing me back so I was now laying down.I scoffed propping myself back up on my elbows. "Rude."

He was now hovering over me with our legs hanging off of the bed. "You're a tough one to crack Ave, and that stunt you pulled back in the kitchen where you tried to take control…big mistake.""Oh yeah and why is that?""Because _I'm _in control." He wrapped his arm around my back pulling me higher up onto the bed as he crawled up with me still hovering.

_Here we are all alone in this roomAnd girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do_

That damn song started back up again

_I'll take my time we'll be all night girlSo get ready babe I got plans for me and you_

He was just running his fingers through my hair, staring at me. "Do something Kendall."

_It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end._

I watched him as he slowly moved his body down mine not sure of what was to come next."Take your dress off, please." I just shook my head and he looked at me confused."You."

He slowly sat up as did I and he slowly slid my dress up over my bit his lip. "Even after all those times we've gone swimming I'm still not used to seeing your body." I felt my cheeks burn. "You're beautiful." I laid back down as he kissed my lips, and then my neck, shoulder, top of my breasts, my stomach, he continued to go lower as I watched him. He looked back up at me as if he were questioning if I was okay with this so I just smiled at him and he continued on, down past my belly button to my hips, kissing all the way lowered himself more so his face was now at the most private part of my body.

I could tell he was nervous so I reached my hands down to take my underwear off but his hands stopped mine before I could. "I want to do it, just wait." He took a deep breath and I felt it hit my wet center which caused me to shiver.

"Kendall we don't have-"

"I want to." And with that he slid my underwear all the way down and off of my legs.I realized I never really took in my surroundings. Kendall's usual messy smelly bedroom was now spotless and lit by candle light. It then hit me…that's why he wanted to make dinner, he planned this. I suddenly felt nervous, confused and overwhelmed. I loved Kendall and I always knew at some point we could possibly take our friendship further but now that it was happening I wasn't so sure about it.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Kendall had crept back up leaving his face in front of mine. He was now left in his boxers only propping himself up on his elbows above me so our bodies were touching."Hi." He said it in an excited, child like yet gentle tone.I chuckled. "Hi dork."

"What's going though that crazy mind of yours?"

I could feel his erect penis pressing against me. "You…us…what's about to happen." His face fell. "I want it to happen Kendall but I don't want it to ruin us."

"It doesn't have to. We can keep it simple. I want you, you want me. We're best friends, we do everything together, talk about everything together."It was true, I did want him really bad, more than he knew. I just kissed him not even hesitating to shove my tongue into his mouth and he kissed back harder, sliding his hands down my bare body. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his right hand getting close to my sensitive area. He lifted himself off of me and pulled away smirking as he made his way back down so his face was lined back up with my lifted my legs over his shoulders gripping tightly onto my thighs. He didn't hesitate one bit to connect his lips to my second set of lips and I couldn't hold back the unknown noises that left my mouth next.

"Fuck." I cursed him but he just looked up and smirked before going back to what he was buried his head deeper letting his tongue do some of the work. I buried my fingers into his hair gripping tightly, attempting to pull him closer and deeper."Kendall…fuck." His grip on my thighs tightened and he hummed against me. I feelings rippling through my body were unexplainable. "Uuugghhh, fuck Kendall. so good." I loosened the grip on his head letting him up for air but he never went back down. He gave me that smug look with his glistening lips and then I felt him insert a finger inside of me, then 2, and then 3.

_Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,_

He pumped his fingers in and out as he watched my reactions. I tried to keep my eyes locked with his to make him weak but it didn't help my situation.

_We got all night to try to get it right girl,hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready_

"I can't wait to be inside of you Avery baby, you're so tight and all mine"I just moaned as my fingers dug into the back of his shoulders. "It feels so fucking good."He knew exactly what he was doing to me so he picked up the pace of his fingers and then pulled them completely out. He brought them up to his lips and cleaned them off one by one.

_I hope you're ready, babe,'cause here we go, we know how we do._

"Well…are you ready?" He cocked his eyebrow and I just nodded because at this point I don't think I could form any words. "Good because I've been ready for years."

Before I could say anything else he was back hovering about me and unhooking my bra. Oddly enough I felt comfortable with him staring at me. He dipped his head down to kiss my newly exposed skin.I let him do whatever he wanted to my body mostly because it's everything I've ever fantasized about.

"I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow." He grinded his hips against mine and I let out the loudest moan and grinded mine right back which caused him to growl. "You're being a really bad girl Avery Ryan."

Next thing I knew he had my hands pinned above my head with only one of his hands. He used his other hand to line himself up at my entrance and with one last smug look he slowly slid inside of me as his eyes fell shut in pleasure. I was more turned on than I ever had been but I didn't want to close my eyes and miss this beautiful site in front of stayed still for a moment but then slowly started moving in and out. I bucked my hips into his. "Please go faster Kendall, I can't take it." He did as I asked and picked up the speed, pounding into me faster and harder.

"Fuck Avery, it feels so fucking good."

"Mmmhhhmmmmmm" I whimpered in pleasure."I want to hear you let it all out baby."

"Uuuugghhhh fuck Kendall" I half moaned, half yelled. "It feels sooooo good. Fuck."

"I'm almost there Ave, please let go with me." I nodded with every bit of energy I had that wasn't being used towards the sex.

"I'm about to…."

"Me too baby"With a few more slow rough thrusts we came with each other as he buried his head into my hair, moaning out cuss words riding out our laid there for a few moments holding each other until he picked his head up. His few front locks were sweaty and stuck to his forehead so I brushed them aside and he game me the sweetest smile and then planting a simple kiss on my lips, "I love you best friend."This was bittersweet for me because I still wasn't sure where this left us but I simply responded with, "I love you too best friend."


End file.
